lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Marvel V DC
This game is about Marvel battling DC. The MARVEL hub is the SHIELD Hellicarrier and the DC Hub is the Batcave. 1st 5 Levels: 1. MARVEL meets DC! Plot: MARVEL are thrown into a portal and meet DC heroes! Heroes: Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Boss: Batman (6 hearts) 2. A Discovery Plot: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman and Green Lantern discover who created the portal and need to inform The Avengers without being attacked. Heroes: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman and Green Lantern. Bosses: Nick Fury (4 hearts) and Hulk (8 hearts) Enemies: SHIELD Agents. 3. The Big Guns Plot: Nick Fury, Captain America and Thor need to get some more team members to take on their new enemies. Heroes: Nick Fury, Captain America and Thor. Adding Heroes: Spider-Man, Wolverine, Storm, Ant-Man, Wasp and Black Panther. Boss: Wolverine (8 hearts) 4. The Justice League Plot: Superman, Wonder Woman and Aqua Man are getting more Justice League team members. Heroes: Superman, Wonder Woman and Aqua Man. Adding Heroes: Green Arrow, Robin, Batgirl, Cyborg and Marvin the Martian Hunter. 5. Working Together Plot: Batman, Iron Man, Hulk and Green Arrow are going to Harley Quinn's Funhouse. Heroes: Batman, Iron Man, Hulk and Green Arrow. Enemies: Clowns. Bosses: Harley Quinn (4 hearts), Mystique (6 hearts) and Harley Quinn (6 hearts) 2nd 5 Levels: 1. World War R Plot: Red Skull has been sent after the Avengers League by Loki and Lex Luthor. Heroes: Captain America, Black Widow, Spider-Man, Cyborg and Robin. Enemies: HYDRA Agents. Boss: Red Skull (8 hearts) 2. Cat Attack Plot: Catwoman is after the Avengers League and she's not very happy! Heroes: Batman, Batgirl, Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch Boss: Catwoman (6 hearts) 3. The Abomination Plot: Eight of the Avengers League members are in their new base, the SHIELD Cave. She-Hulk has been recruited and Nick Fury is showing her around when Abomination comes and wants to kill the Avengers League but mostly, Hulk. Heroes: Hulk, Batman, Nick Fury, Green Lantern, Marvin the Martian Hunter, Spider-Man, She-Hulk and Cyborg. Bosses: Abomination (3 hearts), Abomination (8 hearts) and Abomination (6 hearts) 4. Training Gone Bad Plot: Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Ant-Man and Wasp are training for upcoming battles when The Joker comes in with his minions. Heroes: Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Wolverine and Storm. Enemies: Clowns. Boss: The Joker (8 hearts) 5. The X-Men Mansion Plot: Proffessor X is missing! Heroes: Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Aqua Man, Super Man and Green Arrow. Enemies: Mutants and Stryker's Soldiers. Bosses: Styker (4 hearts), Magneto (6 hearts) and Sabretooth (8 hearts). 3rd and Final 5 Levels: 1. City Attack Plot: Captain America and Bat Man are going into the city to cover some things. Part 1 Heroes: Captain America's Motorbike and the Batmobile. Part 2 Heroes: Captain America and Batman. Adding Heroes: Iron Man, Hawkeye, Wonder Woman and Marvin the Martian Hunter. Enemies: Mandarin's Minions. Boss: Mandarin (8 hearts) Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images